Combination Plate
by Sailor Scully
Summary: Hmmm, nothing really PG13 in the parts I have up so far, but there will be, don't worry. Two mysterious people go to the abandoned Lunar Base in AC 197, to find something that was left there.
1. Default Chapter

Combination Plate   
prologue  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Scully: hello all! Shin's being very stubborn today, so he's not coming out.  
  
Shin: *from behind another wall* STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!  
  
Scully: He must have stayed up too late getting drunk last night. oops, did I say that outloud?  
  
Doggett: yes, you did.  
  
Shin: *melts wall with glare*  
  
Scully: woa, you're mad. OK, I'll stop now.   
  
Shin: just start the stupid story already dangit!!!  
  
Scully: ok. *drags Duo out of subspace* Du-sama, can you read the disclaimer for me?  
  
Duo: anything, sweetie.  
  
Scully: *faints with happiness*  
  
Duo: *picks disclaimer paper out of Scully's hand and reads* DISCLAMIER: Scully-chan does not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters from GW. However, she would pay any price to own them, especially Duo. *looks at Scully* how sweet! *continues reading* please do not sue her, because she's trying to save her money for a scanner so she can scan in all her wonderful fanart! *whispers* she's actually pretty good at that fanart stuff... *continues* anyways, the story takes place as if Endless Waltz had never happened, and the pilots still have their Gundams hidden away somewhere. and thats all. On with the story!!   
  
Scully: *wakes up briefly* he called me...sweetie?! *faints again*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the year AC 197. OZ had been defeated a year ago, and their Lunar Base had been abandoned. But now, someone was back. Back to find something that had been left there two years ago.  
Two figures walked into the darkened control room and turned on the lights. It was a short man with grey hair dressed in a labcoat, and his partner was a tall, burly man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail dressed in black from head to foot. Labcoat scanned the room, obviously looking for something specific.  
"Hey Doctor Lombardo, what exactly are we here for again?" Tall Guy asked. Dr. Lombardo glared at him.  
"We're here for DNA samples to create a clone of those damned Gundam pilots, you buffoon. The boss thinks that if we create a clone, it will have the same basic capabilities as the originals. Now help me find the cell block area!"  
"OK, sir." The pair continued searching until the doctor found what he was looking for. "Aaaah, here we go...oh wow! It's still labeled: Gundam Pilots, Scientists, other civilians....OZ was really organized."  
"Just like we'll be, right sir?"  
"Shut up, William."  
"yes sir."  
The two left the control room and headed for the cell block. They arrived at the cell block, and Dr. L turned on a floodlight. He handed William a pair of tweezers and a ziploc bag. Then the two began scouring the floor, looking for small pieces of anything they could find. Suddenly William gave a shout. "Dr L! Dr L! I found something!" He quickly put his findings in the baggie. "Good job William, so did I. Let's head back to the lab." The 'lab' was in fact a small storage bay in the shuttle they had taken to the Lunar Base that Dr. L had converted to a laboratory with his own equipment.  
When they arrived at the lab, Dr. L took William's Ziploc bag, in which he found a perfectly preserved piece of hair. "Wonderful job William! That's even better than my specimen!" Dr. L held up his bag, there was a smaller piece of hair and a few flakes of skin in it.  
"Alright, lets begin the cloning process." He placed the items carefully on a dish and scanned them with his computer. The screen showed a picture of two beat-up looking double-helix DNA models. "Allright then, I just have to combine this one with this one and add this piece here and that piece there...." he mumbled on. William watched in fascination as his boss reconstructed a perfect DNA molecule from the two models, combining attributes and adding stuff here and there. William didn't understand any of, but it looked really cool.  
About an hour later, Dr. L stood up and streched. He turned to William. "William, it's done! The DNA is complete! Now we must only insert it into the cloning capsule I created and set the pilot's age. Hmmmm, age. How old should he be, William?"  
"Well, uh, uhm, oh I know! How old were the Gundam Pilots when they were at their best?"  
"15 or 16. Why?"  
"Then make our pilot 16! Cuz then he'll be just like the pilots themselves..."  
"William, I'm surprised. You're very intelligent! Good idea!" Dr. L inserted the DNA into the capsule, then filled the chamber with liquid. Then he punched in his codenumber, XXX13E, and the number 16. There was a brilliant flash of light, and when their eyes had recovered, the organic material and DNA in the chamber had begun to form into a body.  
"Yes! William! It's working! Do you realize how much we're gonna accomplish with this one? We'll be able to have him pilot that Gundam that we forced those imbecile scientists to create for us!"  
William nodded.  
"Alraight then, I'm going to head to the cockpit and set a course for Earth. We're gonna go slow, so that we won't damage our precious clone's development. So we'll be there in a few weeks. I'm going to go into biofreeze. Will you join me William?"  
"No thanks, Doctor. I'll keep an eye on the ship while you sleep."  
"Good man, Willian. See you when we get to Earth."  
"Good night, Doctor."  
  
*****************@******************  
Scully: Well, that was the prologue. Who's the clone? What are these two guys gonna do? How did they get a Gundam? Why did I name this story so idiotically? Hope you keep reading and find out!  
  



	2. Chapter one: The creation emerges

Combination Plate  
chapter 1  
by Sailor Scully  
  
Scully: same disclaimers apply, everyone but me's too tired to write an intro, so we're gonna skip them from now on. k? Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The shuttle approached on it's landing vector. It touched down right on course, on Dr. Lombardo's private airstrip. William left the cockpit and went to go release Dr. L from biofreeze. He was afraid to tell the Doctor the strange deformity that their clone had developed. See, when Dr. L set up the cloning cylinder a few weeks ago, he had forgotten to specify which gender their pilot would be. Their pilot was.....female.  
"Dr. L, we've landed on Earth. I'm taking you out of biofreeze." He spoke to the doctor even though he couldn't hear him. William turned the freeze process off and Dr. L stepped out of the sleep chamber.   
"Ahh, William. Good to see you. How's our little clone doing?"  
"It's complete. We have an hour to get it out of the cylinder, because that's when it'll wake up."  
"All right, call me in 45 minutes. I'm going to bring the shuttle into the hangar and talk to the Bay manager. All right William?"   
"Yes sir Dr. L." He saluted. Dr. L could tell that there was something wrong.   
"William is something bothering you? Did something happen while I was asleep?" William looked up, startled. How did Dr. L know? He had to try to fake it.  
"no, Dr. L, I'm just very tired. I stayed awake as much as I could to keep an eye on everything." He smiled at Dr. L to prove that he was fine, just fine.  
"Allright William, if you're sure. Come get me in 45, right?"  
"Yes, sir." Dr. L walked away towards the cockpit. William went back to the lab, where he had set up a folding chair and a table made from cardboard boxes. He picked up the book that he had been reading for the last few weeks; it was entitled, How to Create Your Own Arsenal, by Heero Yuy. William had hidden it from Dr. L, if the doctor found out that his favorite book was by a G-pilot, he would be furious. William grinned as he looked at the picture on the next page. It was the author pointing one of the guns listed on the page at another guy with a long, chestnut-colored braid. The braided guy had a very surprised, comical expression on his face. That was what he loved about this book; lots of graphic, funny pictures. He read for about a half hour, then became slightly bored. He began worrying about the doctor's rection to having a FEMALE pilot. Well, it certainly wasn't his fault. HE wasn't the one who had forgotten to specify the gender. Besides....  
He stood up and looked at the figure inside the cylinder. He had never really looked at her in detail, just at the fact that the computer readout stated that she was female. The cylinder had metal plating all around the lower three-fourths of it, so all he could really see was her head and shoulders. She had very long,dark brown hair, and it was all swirled around her and off-colored because of the blue color of the fluid in the cylinder. Suddenly, the figure inside the container let out a small cough.   
"Holy! It's been like fifty-five minutes, she must be waking up! DOCTOR L!! COME HERE!!! SHE'S WAKING UP!!!"  
"She?" Dr. L walked into the storage room. "Oh my Kami...what happened?? How is it a female and not a male!? Where did I go wrong?!"  
"I realized when we landed that you forgot to specify the clone's gender. So it was a 50/50 chance that we'd get a male, and we were unlucky." William shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she'll do as well or better than those stupid Gundam pilots."  
Dr. L was speechless, until the clone coughed up another bubble. "All right, let's get her out. William, get her some clothes on, she'll have to wear some of the ones we bought. Let her rest for a bit, then take her shopping for some female clothes so that she doesn't stick out."  
"yes sir." Dr. L punched in his code again, then pressed the DRAIN button. All the liquid poured out of the container down a small tube that opened up. Then, he unlocked the cylinder door and opened it. The clone-girl was very unstable, and asleep for that matter, so she fell out into William's arms.  
"Dr L, what are we going to name her?"  
"Hmm, good question. What d'you want to name her?"  
William was hoping he'd say that. "We should name her Kristiana. That's what my best friend's name in high school was."  
"All right William. Go take care of Kris."  
He took her to the bedroom they had set up, and took some clothes out of the closet that appeared to be able to fit her. He dressed her in a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black short-sleeve shirt over that. Then, he put a pair of socks and black sneakers on her feet. By the time he finished tying the second sneaker, the girl was awake, watching him with one eye.   
"Well, you're finally awake. Welcome to the world. My name is William Krycheck."  
"My....na-ame?"   
"Your name? your name is Kristiana. How are you feeling?"  
"uhhh.I...I'm...ti...tired.."  
"All right, well, you can sleep here for awhile. All right?"  
"All...righ..." and she fell asleep. William sighed and went to find Dr. L.   
"Doctor, will she be able to speak? I mean, she seemed to understand me but she had trouble talking herself."  
Dr. L patted William on the back. "Don't worry about her, William. I have programmed speech into her. Her vocal cords have never been used. Just give her a few hours, maybe a few days at most, and she'll probably start talking up a storm. Where is she, anyways?"  
"She's asleep in her room."  
"Good. Let her sleep for a while, then you can straighten her up and you two can go shopping. All right?"  
"Yes sir."  
################################################  
A few hours later, Kristiana woke up to find William reading in a chair next to her bed. She sat up quickly, and William noticed that she was awake.  
"So, you've decided to rejoin the land of the living! How are you doin', Kris?"  
Kris coughed a few times, and spoke, "Well, my throat feels like I shoved a meat grinder down it, but other than that, I feel fine, thanks." She stood up from the bed and noticed that her hair was still damp, and messy from her sleep. "ughh, I need a hair brush and a blow dryer, and like three tons of hair gel before I'll be able to fix this stuff. Can you get me a brush, William?"  
William complied willingly and went and got a brush from the bathroom. He gave it to Kris, and she began trying to figure out what to do.   
"Well Kris, I'm gonna go get some money from the Doctor, so we can go shopping to get you some clothes. Allright? I'll be right back."  
"Okay, Will. Can I call you that?"  
"Sure thing. I'll be right back." William went and got the doctor's credit card, then went to his room to find his wallet with all his store cards. It took him about ten minutes to find it because his room was a mess, but he eventually found it and went back to Kris' room. He found her ready to go, with her brown hair tied into a long braid, and her bangs swept to one side of her face, hiding one of her eyes. William looked at her for a second. She had mismatched eyes; one green, one purple. The front of her hair hung over her purple eye, hiding it. The back of her hair looked like the guy from his book, only a different shade. And she was about 5'4". "Hey Kris, how did you come up with that hairstyle?"   
She shrugged. "I don't know, it was the first thing that came to my mind. It just felt natural, ya know? Besides, I found the hair gel. Ahh, wonderful hair gel. It works such wonders." William grinned.   
"Yeah, hair gel forever. Let's get going, if you want to wear clothes other than mine for the rest of your life."  
"Eeep! Me no want's that! Come on, Will-y, let's go! come on!" And she half-dragged William out to their car. They got in, and drove towards the nearest shopping mall.  
  
@#@#@#!#@#!#@#!#@#!#@#!#@#!#@#!#@#!  
  
About twenty miles away from Lombardo's hangar, two guys were talking and laughing while having their daily afternoon tea. Quatre Raberba Winner and Duo Maxwell were discussing Duo's girlfriend, Hilde Schbeiker,'s upcoming birthday.  
"So now I have no clue what to get her. Cummon, Quatre, do you have ANY ideas? Any at all? What would she like?"  
"Well......"   
"PLEASE!!!!!!"  
"Girls like clothes, makeup, flowers, candy, all that stuff. But Hilde doesn't seem to be the type who would go for flowers or candy for a birthday present, you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I do. I buy her that kinda stuff on a regular basis. So clothes, huh?"  
"Yeah, buy her a nice outfit or something." Quatre smiled. There, Duo's problem was solved, and he would quit bugging him.  
"Quatre?"  
"Yes Duo?"  
"Will you PLEASE come to the mall with me to pick something out?"  
Quatre sweatdropped, but agreed. So after they finished their tea, they did the dishes and left, driving one of Quatre's many cars. When they got to the mall, Duo made a bee-line to the nearest department store, dragging Quatre with him. After stopping to look at way-too-expensive jewelry, they headed for the clothing section. Then, they split up to look for something good.  
  
Duo looked around. He really had no idea what to look for. So he asked a guy who was looking at the rack next to him. "hey sir." The guy turned around. He was very tall, with a short black ponytail for hair.   
"Yes?"  
"Would you have any advice on what to get a young woman for her birthday? What type of clothes are in style?"  
The guy pointed to a wall about ten feet away. "All that stuff is the newest style. All the girls seem to like it a lot."  
"thanks, man!" Duo sped off.  
William watched Duo go as he looked for some stuff for Kris. 'That guy looked familiar', he thought. 'Where have I seen him before? oh well. I wonder if Kris is doing any better than I am at finding something...'  
  
Quatre flipped through a rack of shirts disinterestedly. He found a few nice ones, then went to go find Duo. 'There he is, looking at that rack over there.' He went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Duo, I found something you might like!" As he turned around, Quatre was surprised to find that it wasn't Duo at all, but a girl.   
"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were a friend of mine who I'm here wi...Holy Kami you have Trowa's hair! That is unreal! And you look like him too! Who are you anyways?"  
William noticed the commotion and came to Kris' defense. "What do you think you're doing, punk?! Get out of here!" he growled.  
"Err, err, yes sir!" Quatre scrambled away as fast as he could. He quickly located Duo, who had found a few things at last, and pulle him towards the front of the store, where he bought the clothes as fast as he could and dragged Duo out of the store.  
  
William watched them go, an angry glare on his face. He had obviously remembered where he had seen Duo before. "Those Gundam pilot scum. No matter where we go we just can't seem to be rid of them."  
Kris looked up at William. "What are you talking about, Will? Is something wrong? Who were those guys?"  
William smiled at her. "Just a coupla punks trying to rob us, probly. Don't worry about it. So, did you find some stuff?"  
Yeah, I got a few shirts, some pants...oh yeah and I found this AWESOME armygreen vest! Can I have it? Pleaseohplease??" She gave him the cutest little chibi-look and he melted.  
"Of course you can. Come on, lets go buy these and get back home."  
"Okay Will! YESSSSS! I got a vest, I got a vest! Whoopee! Shinigami is back....what? What am I saying?"  
"What's a Shinigami?"  
"I have no idea." Kris looked very confused. "it just popped into my head."  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Probably just a nonsense word that you just made up."  
"Yeah I guess."  
The two bought their items and left the store, and drove back to the hangar. As soon as they got there, Kris ran into her room and changed into a light blue shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and her new vest, then ran out to show Will and the Doctor.   
"So, whaddaya think? Do you like my new outfit?" She twirled around to show them, and her braid flew out behind her. Dr. L smiled. "Yes, Kris, you look really cute. You picked some nice stuff."  
"Thanks Dr. L! She twirled around and headed back to her room to watch some TV.  
"I think she'll make a great Gundam pilot. Don't you think so, William?"  
"Yes, Dr. L, I do. She sure has the energy."  
"Good. I had the Bay Commander bring in her Gundam and our new prototype system. Her training starts tomorrow."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Scully: Chapter 1 finished! please r$r, chap. 2 will come soon if I get enough reviews! ^_~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
